I wish it Were True
by Sakura-chan1924
Summary: [Rated T for swearing] A normal girl from a random world gets teleported from her world, to the sgt frog world, as a result in a failed invasion plan. She is a great fan of sgt frog, and knows everything about them. What will happen to the Keroro and Garuru platoon, and to their pekoponian friends?...[Pairings you won't see: GiroNatsu GaruPuru KuluMois] (CHAPTER 4 IN PROGRESS!)
1. Chapter 1: Wait, what?

**I Wish It Were True**

**Chapter 1: Wait, what?!**

**-? POV-**

"Hey Kululu! Can you turn the portal thingy on already!?"

"KuuuKuKuKu... Ok hold on a second... Pochito!"

A portal gate turned on , and started to open up a wormhole... To a certain someone's dimension...

**-Narrator POV?-**

In a small town called Felixstowe in a house, in the UK...:

**-Me / Gabrielle POV-**

"Nothing to do but draw! * :D * Great! But first, I have to finish off reading a ToroChiro fan-fic from yesterday!"

I turn the handle to open the door to my room...But it was not a room I saw in-front of me...It was this weird purple-Red thing that looked like a wormhole...But then I felt like it was sucking me in.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~!" I yell at the top of my voice

As I travelled down the wormhole, the door to my room closed behind me as I struggled to breathe... I was also feeling a bit. Welll...Sick.

**-? POV-**

To somewhere outside in the back-yard, with both Keroro AND Garuru platoon + plus Hinatas and co...:

"So you believe this _thing _can help us and your invasion? Please explain..." Garuru asked, staring at Keroro with those red eyes of his...

Keroro started to freak out when Kululu cut-in.

"It can transport beings and specified objects from another dimension to this one. I haven't tested it yet to see if it works though, Kukuku... If we succeed we can then bring weapons from another planets dimension to here! It took me just 1 hour to plan and 3 hours 40 to build...I took my time since if even a hair is out of place it would blow-up! Exciting isn't it? KukuKuu!"

Everyone sweat-dropped at the last couple of sentences hoping it won't go up in smoke right in there face...Fuyuki was the first to break-up the intense silence...

"I hope it's not a monster that comes out of that thing...!" Fuyuki said shaking.

But what if it were true? What if it was a monster?... This only widened everyone's curiosity, each taking turns in their own thought/ hopes.

"I just hope it's not annoying and does not, or wants to, blow-up the house!" Natsumi said ready to kick some tail.

"Maybe I can use it as a model for a new anime! Or, something like that! Depending on what it is of course!" Aki said fantasising. Everyone else just sweat-dropped.

**-2 minutes later...-**

"BEEP-BEEP, BEEP-EEP! Item passage commencing! Please make way!" Cried the feminine voiced machine.

"Oooohhhhhh~! Looks like we got a bite!" Kululu said, pressing a button or two on a... Joint stick? That's random...

The pokoponians hid in the house, while both of the platoons, hid in the bushes.

((A/N: by the way, it's winter in both dimensions if that helps... So basically UK and Japan are covered in snow. Sorry to make you wait! XD))

As the wormhole exit lit-up, they could gradually hear someone scream.

_((I don't scream like an average girl at very high pitch, I yell. I'm not a girly girl, I'm a hard-core otoku!))_

I soon shot-out, head first, into the blanket of snow, slowly coming to a halt.

"No-more chocolate for a week please. There is only so much sick I can take in a day..." I managed to murmur before I passed out dropping my head to rest.

Everyone got out of hiding and crowded around me, wondering who I am and what to do...

* * *

A/N: Thanks! This is my first fan-fic! I had to edit this A LOT for it to sound less cheesy and make more sense... Because I'm kinda the worst when it comes to describing things. Tell me if any of it sounds wrong of cheesy and PLEASE don't hesitate to point out spelling mistakes! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND IT! THANKS!

Sakura out!


	2. Chapter 2: Friends?

**I wish it were true**

**Chapter 2: Friends?**

**-My POV-**

As I was un-conscious in the snow, they asked each-other questions.

"Do you think it can be dangerous?" Asked Giroro, a confused look on his face.

Everyone then immediately turned towards Natsumi.

"What do you mean _it?_! It's just a normal girl! We have to take her inside, and out of this damb cold!" Said Natsumi, rather annoyed of the weather.

Everyone else nodded.

Natsumi turned to Fuyuki. "Fuyuki, grab her legs. While I grab her arms!" Demanded Natsumi.

"Ok sis!" Fuyuki replied weakly.

After 2 minutes of trying to lift me up, I still would not budge an inch! I way heavier than I let on to be...

"How the hell can a girl be _this _heavy?!" Natsumi said. Struggling to lift me up.

"C-C-Can't someone help?! She is..._So_ heavy!" Muttered Fuyuki, ready to give-up.

"I...I-I will h-help..." Whispered Momoka, just about loud enough to be heard. As she walked towards me swiftly, grabbing my left thigh.

"I will to!" said Koyuki, voice full of joy. As she rushed to Natsumi's side, grabbing my right thigh.

"I will as well...!" Said Saburo, as a grin crept onto his face. And slowly walked to where Fuyuki was, and helped him lift up her shoulders instead of her head.

"Okay... Ready?...3. 2. 1. And Heave~!..." Said Natsumi, as everyone simultaneously lifted me up.

Everyone else just stared at me, as they took me into the Hinata household...

_((More like dragged...))_

**-Later, in the house-**

**-My POV-**

"I think I know why she is so heavy..." Natsumi said. As she stood-up beside the couch I was laid on.

"How?" Everyone else said in unison, staring at Natsumi.

"By her height...It's rather simple really..." said Natsumi, placing a closed hand under her chin, eyes fixed on just me.

Everyone else sweat dropped.

"It's the only logical explanation I can think I can think of!...I mean, look at her! She is practically a small troll!" Said Natsumi, gesturing to me, especially at my long legs.

An awkward silence filled the room as everybody looked at each-other. Then most of them burst out into laughter.(The only ones who were not laughing was Zoruru, Garuru, and Giroro)

No-one noticed me when I started to wake up, but they defiantly noticed me when I sat up.

I shifted my gaze from the keronians, to Angol Mos, then to the Pekoponians where it rested on Natsumi.

That reminds me, I haven't introduced myself to you all yet...Ahem...

My name is Gabrielle Bond. Initials are G.H.I.B. A 12 year old girl, and **_VERY VERY_** tall (nearly 6-foot already!) I have brown curly long hair and even darker brown eyes, nearly pitch black!...

And I HATE mornings, especially if I'm **IN AN UNFAMILIAR ENVIROMENT!**

Anyway...Moving on...

I was still half asleep at the time, and a little ticked-off...Which in this case is not very good...

I look at Natsumi very tiredly and to her all so sweetly...:

"Who the hell are you calling a troll!? Especially a broad like you" I blurted out, vision blurry since I need my contact lenses to see properly half the time...

Everyone was shocked at how low my voice was for a girl. And some just stared at my long curly hair, especially the green one. It almost looked like he was jealous at my long curls...Anyway...Moving on!

Taruru was the first to ask a question.

"Ummmmm...Are you a girl?" He said, a little bit under pressure because of my presence.

I face-palmed, and so did everyone else.

By now I was fully awake, and I this time I did not need my contacts to see...Thank-god...

"For god's-sake! Are you _seriously_ that clueless!? I'm a _GIRL_!...Sheesh! I swear Taruru you can be real bone-idle sometimes! You-know?" I said getting up on my feet and crossing my arms...I seemed much taller when standing up.

**-Later on, after much explaining how I know everyone's names n stuff, and that they are in my fav anime-**

**-Dororo's POV-**

Thoughts: _Gabrielle asked me if she could see me...It's great in all she wants to talk to me...But I wonder why?..._

I walked up to her new room in the base and opened the door slightly.

"May I come in?" I asked, wondering still.

"Sure! Go ahead!"

As I walked into her room, I saw her unpacking from a couple of bags.

"Where did you get all of those bags from?" I asked, a little bit confused.

She stopped unpacking and turned to see me directly. She was also holding a weird yellow, black and white rectangle thing, a small blue light coming from it in the corner. It looked like an electric mouse on the covers.

((Wanna guess the object anyone? :D))

"Well, before you got here, I went and asked Keroro if he could bring some of my stuff through the portal. Well...More like he had no choice after Natsumi threatened to hurt him if he didn't..." Gabrielle answered, sweatdroping.

"I see..." I replied as I sweat dropped at the thought of Natsumi towering over Keroro, eyes glowing, face covered in shadows. Whilst her body was engulfed in flames of rage.

**-Gabrielle's POV-**

After I answered Dororo, I got back to searching through my bags...Looking for a certain photo...

Dororo just stared at me in wonder, as I went through bag, after bag, after bag. Until I held up what looked like a small rectangle Indigo box. With a red pattern at the edges of it.

"Finally...I have found it. Hopefully it has _it _inside..." I said as I sat down onto the soft bed, and gestured for Dororo to sit next to me."Come on up! I want to show you something."

He hesitated for a bit, then made his way up to the bed and sat next to me.

I opened the box to reveal a photo, surrounded by red velvet. I took out the photo gently, and held it up to his eye level.

"T-This picture...Is this..." He said, stuttering a little bit due to the shock.

"Yes...It is...It's the last picture I ever took of my family..." I said as I then slowly placed the picture back into its box and closed it.

"Wait...Last? What do you mean?" He said looking up at me.

I smiled, as I closed my eyes and recalled the last memory I had with my family.

"Well...Truth is. My family have been dead for a _very long_ time now...But it's the cause of their death that is most shocking..." I said delicately, voice trembling slightly.

I took a deep breath, then I stood up and shoved the box high up upon a near-by shelf.

"Oh...I see...I'm sorry." Said Dororo as he dropped his head down, and turned his head, so he was not facing my way.

I turned round , and went and kneeled down in front of him, so I could get to his eye level. I placed one hand on my bent right knee. I raised Dororo's head up by the chin gently, and said to him.

"It is ok, there is no reason to say sorry, you have done nothing wrong..." I said softly. Getting back up and onto my feet, dusting my baggy grey trousers from all of the dirt off of the floor.

"Ok...But..." He looked up at me "Why tell me this? Why me?"

I paused for a moment, then I faced away from him and surfed through my bags for something else. "I don't know...It's just...I had to tell someone, and you seemed like someone who would listen to me...Why? Did you think I just picked you by random? Heh. No way."

He was about to object when I shoved my 3DSXL infront of him.

"How about we play some games to take our mind off of the subject. Eh? I hate thinking about depressing stuff for to long...It's bad for your health." I said as I lowered my 3DSXL and smiled at him.

He stared at the device for a second, then looked back at me. "A what-now?" He said, looking utterly confused.

I sighed, then took a deep breath. "A 3DSXL is a device in my dimension which you play games on. Its small, but is still just as fun! The thing about this version, is..."

After much explaining, playing games, and chatting about how much fun it is.

But this little charade had to end, as it was getting close to 9 o'clock.

**-Dororo's POV-**

After I mentioned the time, I watched as Gabrielle tiredly walked to the bedroom door and opened it.

I put down the PS3 controller and walked to the doorway, stopping when I got there, and peered up at Gabrielle.

"Today was a really fun and busy day huh? How about we talk tomorrow? And play more games?"She said, as she rubbed her left eye a bit.

I smiled. "That sounds like fun! Yeah...Sure." I said, as I started walking away slowly. But just before I was about to disappear...

"_I would really like to be your friend, Dororo_..." Said Gabrielle, as she shut the door behind me quietly.

I looked back at the door, still smiling. "I already believe we are..."

I looked back in front of me. _Goodbye..._

I clapped my hands together, and I disappeared into a puff of smoke.

_Friend..._

* * *

**WELCOME TO~! OUTTAKE CORNER~!**

**This section is where I tell you all of the ideas I originally had planned for the story!**

**You will see this section every so and so amount of chapters, or every chapter if ya lucky!**

**Sakuku: More like if the author is dumb enouth to makeso many mistakes...**

**Hey! Why are you here!?**

**Sakuku: I had nothing better to do, so I'm joining you.**

**Meh...Fine! Just shut-up ok?**

**Sakuku: *sigh* Fine!**

**Key:**

**_Slanted writing means final piece... _**Non-bold writing means the original idea(s)

**NUMBER ONE!:**

**_"Nothing to do but draw! D Great! But first, I have to finish reading a ToroChiro Fan-fic from yesterday!"_**

I originally meant for Gabrielle to mention something about her family and/ or something about her games, but I thought that I should take a much steadier approach than something like: IMMA SEE DEAD PEOPLE'S GRAVES! And stuff like that or: GAMES GAMES GAMES! OTAKU CENTRAL! Because I did not want to reveal to much about he background, and about her personality. ^^;

So yeah, this was a weird one...

**NUMBER TWO!:**

**Portals!**

The explanation of the portal machine was meant to be said by Keroro, reading off of a piece of paper Kululu gave him. But the idea seemed a little bit impossible, due to how tong-tied Keroro has gotten in the past with certain words. Plus it made a whole load more sense if Kululu was the one explaining.

So this one was a bit, well, awkward to figure out, and took a lot of planning...

**NUMBER THREE!:**

**Snow-planted!**

At first, I was un-sure how she would land into the snow, especially the wording...

This actually took me like 30 mintues to know how the hell I'm to word it out n all.

So this really this was just me being a screw-up and a fail... ^^;

**THIS IS ALL FOR TODAY! BYE FROM OUTTAKE CORNER!**

Sakuku: *waves slightly* And bye from the jolly jack...*sigh*

* * *

**A/N: Boy! Did this take ages to type up or what!? *sits up* My head is killing me...**

**So yeah, Dororo and Gabrielle are now friends! YAY! *Party poppers appear randomly with a load of colourful streamers***

**By the way, not all of the info about the character Gabrielle (me) is true.**

**For instance; The family part. My family is alive and quite well so there is no need to worry! ^^;**

**Buut the part about me owning a 3DSXL is true, I do have one, and I play on it every day! XD**

**And an answer to some of you-lots questions...:**

**_ language difference_**

**They are all speaking English because Gabrielle (aka me) does not know too much Japanese. Since there is an English version of Sgt frog / Keroro Gunso... So... XD**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**-****_Sakura _**


	3. Chapter 3: To know me, to know me not?

**From now on, **_**slanted**_** words means thoughts.**

* * *

**I wish it were True**

**Chapter 3:**

"**To know me, to know me not?"**

**-Part 1**

**The next day...**

**-Narrator's POV-**

At 1:00 in the morning, Gabrielle woke up and got ready for the day's events, then went upstairs into the house. Carrying her blue sketchpad and red mechanical pencil under her left arm. And avoiding Keroro's room using a secret passageway she found whilst exploring the base. She climbed the ladder and made her way to the living-room. But when she got there...

**-Gabrielle's POV-**

I walked into the living room to see Garuru and Giroro asleep, occupying both of the sofas.

_Aww~. They look so kawaii when they're sleeping! But I think it might be a bad idea to wake them up..._

I looked around to see if I could find anywhere to sit, but all that was left was a green armchair at the end of two parallel green sofas in the middle of the room. So I carefully and quietly sat down onto the green armchair.

_Hmmm... I wonder what I should do..._

I then suddenly got an idea when I looked at Garuru.

_I know! I could draw them!_

I silently took my sketchpad and mechanical pencil from under my arm and flipped it to a new page. Then I started to draw the scene in front of me. Starting off with a quick rough sketch of the main objects, then using more pressure I draw the finer and neater lines.

**-Half an hour later.-**

I finally finished drawing Garuru and Giroro sleeping, adding my signature in the corner of the picture to finish it off. I then began to ponder about what I should do next. Anything to rid the boredom off of my mind. My eyes began to search the room for any means of entertainment. The only things for me to do are for me to go outside or return to my room to sleep. And I wasn't ready to fall asleep again quite yet.

I got up from the seat, leaving my sketchpad and mechanical pencil on the chair as I inched closer to the sliding glass door's green curtains. Once close enough, I pulled the curtains aside quietly so I could open the sliding doors. But the doors were locked with a key.

_Damn it!_ I thought to myself in irritation. But then a shiny object caught my attention in the corner of my eye. It was the metal key, but it was up on a high shelf. So I reached up to get it.

_Oh, if only I could rea-_

Due to my height, I was able to get the key easily.

_Ah, nevermind... I guess at times like this my height comes in handy..._

I held the key tightly in the warm palm of my right hand, then brought it down so I could unlock the doors. I carefully put the key into the lock and twisted the key clockwise to unlock the sliding glass doors. I then looked over my shoulder to make sure the two brothers behind me were still asleep, and they thankfully were...

I then looked back at the handle to slide the right door open and took it carefully in my right hand. Then I slid it across to my right quietly to open it. I then took a deep breath in relief that the door didn't creak as I stepped onto the dry backyard grass. My slippers buried beneath the tallness of it that goes up to my ankles.

_They sure need to tend to their backyard otherwise this grass will soon be overgrown. And Giroro will have trouble with his tent as well..._

I then walked into the middle of the backyard where I could get a good view of the moon, then sat down gently onto the grass and crossed my legs.

_It's been ages since I've seen the moon before... Ever since I wasn't allowed to go outside due to my over-protective adoption mother..._

I sighed, then lay back onto the grass, slowly drifting off to sleep. Wondering where today's events are going to lead her.

* * *

**I'm soooo sorry that I didn't do this sooner!**

**I know this chapter isn't particularly special, but it's one that let's you know more about the actual main character here ^^;**

**In other words, it's a filler as I call it (A chapter that's just there to pass on the time or to have it there so It seems I'm not dead :/ )**

**But anyway, thanks for all of the reviews and attention this small fan-fic has received.**

**I promise on my Pokemon geeky self that I will write the next one quicker, and it will be more interesting and will have at least 1,000 words! (To make it more worth it and lengthy)**

_**-Sakura**_


End file.
